Percival Graves
states that when Grindelwald transforms from being Graves, he "no longer" has "dark" hair and that he was now "blond and blue-eyed", implying his hair and eye colour were different. |eyes= Dark |skin= |hidef= |family= *Gondulphus Graves (ancestor) *Merton Graves (possible relative) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown length, unknown wood, and core materials |patronus= |hidea= |job=*Director of Magical Security[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/10/fantastic-beasts-ezra-miller EW - Fantastic Beasts: First look at Ezra Miller's mysterious character] *Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Auror'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed |house= |loyalty=*Magical Congress of the United States of America *Graves family }} Percival GravesAnnouncement Trailer for “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them” to Be Unveiled Worldwide on December 15th was an Auror, Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. At some point prior to 6 December 1926, his identity was assumed by Gellert Grindelwald using Human Transfiguration.JKRowling.com - Welcome to my new website! It is unknown if he allowed this, got captured or killed during this time. Physical appearance When Gellert Grindelwald transfigured himself into Percival in December 1926, he was described as a middle-aged, good-looking man wearing elegant clothes. - Scene 5 Personality and traits As the Director of Magical Security, Percival Graves was likely highly professional and determined. Magical abilities and skills A highly skilled and powerful wizard, and formerly one of the most distinguished members of the 'investigative team', Graves was known as a "powerful wizard", and not even the goblin gangster Gnarlak wanted to cross him, which speaks for his efficiency. * Auror skills: A formidably accomplished wizard, Percival Graves served with distinction as an Auror with the Major Investigation Department, given how he was deemed sufficiently good at his job to merit a series of prestigious promotions and even the confidence of President Seraphina Picquery, it is safe to say that his skill presumably surpassed most of the other Aurors of MACUSA. Which speaks for his considerable abilities, seen as how only being an Auror in the first place is a mark of superior magical ability. * Duelling: President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America Percival Graves must have been an extremely skilled duelist, as the ease with which Grindelwald bested the former but still highly trained Auror Porpentina Goldstein, deflecting her spells with 'perfect ease', his reactions 'marvellous, astounding' taking place at a point in time where he was still suppressing his true powers to maintain his cover as, meaning the manner in which he defeated her and his subsequent victory over Newt Scamander until the events broke of their duel was very consistent with what the real Graves would be capable of in a similar situation. However, he was still unable to defeat Gellert Grindelwald when the latter made his move to assume his identity, though it can be assumed that Graves fought hard and valiantly. * Apparition: 'Being an Auror, Graves was capable of apparition when needing to move fast. * 'Wandless and Nonverbal magic: '''A testament to the formidable magical skills of Percival Graves were his incredibly high level of control and mastery at using magic without speaking the incantation out loud and without the use of a wand, either of which is advanced and often difficult to perform even individually, making his prowess all the more impressive, as he was known to be capable of using both simultaneously, even capable of casting basic spells such as the Summoning Charm, levitate things and otherwise exert force on people and objects through silent hand gestures. * '''Magical Law Enforcement: As Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Graves presumably had an encyclopaedic knowledge of wizarding law, and especially the ones relevant to the magical community of North America. As Director of Magical Security, he would also be supervising the Federal Bureau of Covert Vigilance and No-Maj Obliviation, and as such be required to be good with charms of concealment and memory modification, both which was vital to maintain the particularly persecuted wizarding America in the 1920s and presumably a job requirement for magical law enforcers roaming no-maj locations in the line of duty, seen as even those unqualified for obliviation such as Queenie Goldstein could do it. As a former Auror, he would also have been highly trained and skilled with defensive charms, counter-curses and know how to restrain criminals without attracting the attention of the non-magical population. All skills he would have employed effectively to keep the magical citizenry safe. Possessions *'Wand': Unknown length, wood, and core. *'Polyjuice flask': Used for holding Polyjuice Potion. *'Collar pins': These were shaped as scorpions and inlaid with green jewels. Behind the scenes *Gellert Grindelwald transfigured as Percival Graves is portrayed in by Colin Farrell."Colin Farrell Joins ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff ‘Fantastic Beasts’" at Blog.peopleschoice.com/ *Graves' story was similar to that of Alastor Moody during , though Moody was ultimately rescued and it is unclear if Graves was already killed. *It's possible that Percival Graves died on the night of 5 December 1926 in Europe. As Grindelwald didn't have Graves' appearance when he was in Europe and killed five Aurors, Percival Graves may have been one of those Aurors and Grindelwald assumed his identity posthumously. Appearances * * * Notes and references ru:Персиваль Грэйвс fr:Percival Graves pl:Graves Category:American individuals Category:Aurors Percival Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Category:Males Category:Missing individuals Category:Wizards